ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cortnay Baratheon
Cortnay Baratheon was Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships, the youngest son of King Renly Baratheon and Queen Margaery Tyrell, Brother to King Robert II Baratheon and Uncle to King Beric Baratheon. Appearance Taking after his father and uncle's, Cortnay was well built and strong, but with an amiable comedic nature. He dressed simply in black and yellow, preferring armor to finery. He was well loved in the court of King's Landing for his smile, kind nature and looks. He was also well renowned as a fierce warrior, and cunning commander. Life Born in the year 311 AC as the third and final son between King Renly and Queen Margaery, Cortnay was named for Cortnay Penrose, Renly's Castellan and friend who held back the seige of Lord Stannis Baratheon during the War of 5 Kings. Amiable and brave even as a boy, he won independence from the shade of his older brother's achievements quickly, making jokes and swinging swords at a young age. At the age of 9, his father Renly died unexpectedly, and Prince Cortnay was named Lord of Dragonstone in the will. The new King Robert kept his youngest brother close, to tutor and train him, but found the young man counseling his own actions just as much. When time came for Dragonstone to fall under Cortnay's hands, he excelled at his duties as Lord with the assistance of the old household, and in the knowledge of shipping. Marrying Aelora Velaryon, a beautiful Valyrian bride, he guaranteed an alliance with his vassal Valaena Velaryon of Driftmark. News travelled quickly of the young lord's actions, and for this he soon found himself back in King's Landing, serving at his beloved brother's side again as Master of Ships. He served ably in the position, and the Royal Fleet under his command soon reached the supremacy it had once held in the days of the Targaryen Kings. When his daughter Cassana, a fit and healthy babe, was bornin 331, he rejoiced and held many parties in her honor, but soon found himself grieving the death of his brother and king the year after. It was said he personally stood vigil alongside the Kingsguard for the week after the king's death, and the realm worried that his winning charm would never return to them, but they were relieved to find the man cheerfully walking the streets on the eighth day, giving charity. Afterwards Cortnay served the new King Beric, serving as regent for the first 2 years of the reign, and then once more as Master of Ships. Tireless in work but yet joyous in nature, the king and his uncle got on well, and the realm was prosperous for a time. In 336 he was offered the position of Hand of the King, but declined, stating that 'Only one Baratheon is needed to rule our realm', and that the position would only bring conflict between uncle and nephew. Instead, Talbert Stokeworth, a close friend of Beric's, took the position. In the year 340AC, Prince Alesander, the King's first son, put to rest rumors of the Queen's fertility, and the 29 year old master of ships was quick to capitalize on the situation, throwing elaborate parties in his honor and bringing his young daughter to meet her cousin, hoping they would one day share the same bond he and Beric did. Once more the realm was happy, whilst Stokeworth's council ruled ably, Beric enjoyed fatherhood, and Cortnay found time for other leisure than his work. Death In the year 341 AC, Aurion the Exile declared war with the support of Pentos and Volantis, hoping to seize the Iron Throne with his Targaryen ancestral claim. Cortnay was quick to react, bidding farewell to his King and sailing to Dragonstone to assume command of the royal fleet stationed there. Forming a blockade with his ships, he engages the Targaryen forces at the battle of the Gullet. The Lord of Dragonstone fought valiantly with his crew in the heat of the battle, but when victory was in sight a perceived accident in communication between his captains caused chaos, and his flagship Fury sank with all hands lost, along with many other vessels, the remainder of which retreated to Dragonstone to protect their new Lady leige. The Volantene and Pentoshi fleets continued into Blackwater Bay with heavy losses, not capable of taking the island, and met their end at the hands of King Beric's armies, furious about his uncle's death. Timeline * 311 AC - Cortnay is born * 320 AC - King Renly dies, Cortnay inherits Dragonstone * 328 AC - Cortnay is named Master of Ships for his brother Robert * 330 AC - Cortnay marries Aelora Velaryon * 331 AC - Cortnay father's a daughter, Cassana Baratheon, by his wife * 332 AC - King Robert II passes, Cortnay continues to serve at King Beric's side as Regent, marrying the king to his far cousin Leslyn Estermont * 334 AC - The Regency ends and Beric assumes control of the Kingdom, Cortnay returns to his previous position * 336 AC - The Hand passes, and Cortnay is offered the position, but declines * 340 AC - Prince Alesander Baratheon is born, Cortnay rejoices with the kingdom * 341 AC - War of the Exile, Cortnay is killed leading the royal fleet at the battle of the gullet. Cassana inherits Dragonstone Family Baratheon Family Tree